Duel Monsters
by Lunar Scholar
Summary: Hunters are duelists, monsters are, you guessed it, monsters. Kenric's friend is in an accident, and now he has to enter a tournament against people that aren't there for money to save her. It's all OC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_so, this idea hit me at random when i was looking at pictures of monster hunter monsters. I noticed people made yugioh cards out of them and thought, story! I am not a fan of thinking things through (strike while the iron is hot, i say!), so no flaming about the plotline or stuff like that! Or I'll have Rathalos flame you! i own nothing!_

Kenric looked at his hand, then at the field. His opponent smiled.

Kenric: LP:1500 hand:6 field: Aptonoth level 5, ATK-0 DEF-3000, normal monster.

Teresa: LP: 6000 hand:4 field: 3 thunderbug: ATK-1000 DEF-500, normal monster. It was Teresa's main phase.

"I activate the effect of my Great Thunderbug from my deck! By tributing my three Thunderbugs, I can special summon Great Thunderbug from my deck!"

The three sparking globes of blue light disappeared to make room for a larger, red globe.

Great Thunderbug (level 8, ATK-2000, DEF-0, effect monster.

"Then I activate his other effect! By paying 2000 life points, I can summon up to four thunderbug tokens!"

(Level 2, ATK-200, DEF-200.)

Teresa: LP 6000-4000

"But there's still more to come! I activate Call of the Wyvern. By tributing monsters, I can summon a wyvern with the same level of their combined levels. I tribute my tokens in order to summon Rathalos, King of the Sky!" (level 8, attack-3000, DEF-2300, effect monster)

A large winged red monster appeared as the four tokens vanished. It hovered in the sky, and let out an earth-shattering roar.

"Now his effect!" Kenric swallowed nervously. Would this ever end?

"By tributing Great Thunderbug, I summon Rathalos's partner, Rathian, Queen of the Land. (level 7, ATK-2500, DEF-3000, effect monster) And now, because neither of my monsters can attack the turn they're special summoned, I end my turn!"

Teresa smirked. It was the third duel in the match, and it looked certain to be her's.

Kenric drew, and suddenly grinned. Teresa suddenly felt a deep foreboding. This couldn't be good.

"I activate the Volcano field spell! On the turn it's activated, I can summon three times, as long as the monsters are residents of the Volcano. I summon three Uroktor!" (level 4, ATK-1800, DEF-1300, normal monster)

Teresa cut in. "When you summon a monster, my Rathian poisons it, reducing its attack by five hundred!"

The three leviathens clicked their beaks in outrage as purple bubbles formed above their heads. (ATK 1800-1300)

"Good thing they won't be here much longer. I overlay my monsters! XYZ summon!"

"I bring out my ultimate monster! Agnaktor, the Lava Lord!"

The three Uroktors borrowed underground, and disappeared. The ground started shaking, and a crack appeared on the ground as an enormous beak appeared. It was followed by a huge leviathen covered in magna. It dwarfed the two wyverns on Teresa's side. Its beak clicked, producing sparks.

Agnaktor: 3500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect/xyz monster.

"When my Leviathen is summoned using Volcanic monsters, I can remove up to three overlay units to destroy that many cards on the field. I remove two to destroy your King and Queen!"

Noooooooooooooooooo!" Teresa yelled as her monsters were consumed by Agnaktor's fire beam.

Agnaktor: OU 3-1

"Now to end this! By removing my Leviathen's final overlay unit, I can pay 1000 life points to increase his attack by 500!"

Agnaktor: OU 1-0, ATK 3500-4000

Kenric: LP 1500-500

Teresa gasped as she realized what had happened.

"Agnaktor, attack with Lava Beam!

Teresa: hand, 3. LP,0. field, empty. LOSE.

Kenric: hand, 2. LP, 500. field, Aptonoth, defence. Agnaktor, attack. WIN.

Teresa smiled at him.

"I guess I pay for lunch tomorrow."

Kenric smirked.

"I told you, you play with fire, you get burned."

They share a laugh as they started to walk home.

"I was hoping you'd use your Tundra deck." Teresa complained. "How am I supposed to beat you when I can't even prepare?"

Kenric laughed.

"Don't be modest. You beat me yesterday and the day before and the day before that! If I hadn't drawn Volcano, I would have been screwed."

Teresa noticed the card store.

"Hey, let's get some packs. I've been trying to get a Jhen Mohran for ages!"

"Sure. I need a Ceadeus for my Underwater deck."

"Didn't you get one last week?"

"I did, but I traded it for that Agnaktor and a Gigginox."

Teresa shuddered.

"That monster creeps me out. Now I'm glad you didn't use your Tundra deck."

They walked into the store, nodding to the clerk, and went directly towards the card display.

"Oh, look, a new tin!" Teresa exclaimed.

"No, two new tins." Kenric answered.

They compared the tins. One had a Lagiacrus and both subspecies. The other had a Jhen Mohran and a Ceadeus. There was pretty much no question what they were going to buy. They paid and started walking outside.

Kenric pushed the button on the pole at the intersection, and they waited for the lights to change. They walked across the street. Halfway, a loud horn made them whip to the side. A semi was approaching fast.

Adrenaline suddenly coursed through Teresa's veins, making everything seem to slow down. There was no way Kenric and her could get out of the way. She noticed Kenric reach the same conclusion, his muscles clenching as he prepared to shove her out of the way.

_No, _she thought. She had always been faster than him anyway. She shoved him as hard as she could, sending him to the sidewalk. She managed to smile at him before the truck hit.

_This is shorter than I intended, but I'm not even sure what I have planned for this. Hope this is good. constructive criticism is welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_ranting at the end_

Kenric stood in the waiting room of the hospital, his face hard as stone. He had immediately called authorities after he had stood up at the intersection.

Teresa had been hurt very badly. She was in ICU now as they tried to stabilize her. A nurse walked towards him. He straightened up, eager for news.

"Mr. Kenric?"

"I'm fifteen. No need for 'Mister'. Is she going to be alright?"

The nurse's face fell for an instant, but Kenric still caught it.

"What's wrong?" Kenric was getting nervous.

"Well, we have stabilized her, which is good, but there's hardly any brain activity. She won't wake up. She's in a coma."

Kenric froze. He felt his eyes mist up, but angrily held his tears back.

"Well, you can fix her, right?"

The nurse had long since given up on her false smile.

"There is a new procedure, but it's extremely experimental, and costs quite a bit."

Kenric thought about his bank account. He wasn't rich by any means, but he had a tidy sum saved up, and their were always loans.

"How much?"

The nurse consulted her clipboard. In fact, she had anticipated the question.

"It's around 500 million." Kenric felt the tiny spark of hope inside wither and go out.

"Oh." The nurse looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't much we can do. Best case scenario, she'll wake up on her own." Kenric stopped listening. He walked out, tears of frustration forming.

"Hey, Kenric!" Kenric ignored the voice. He was not in the mood.

"Dude, wait up!" Kenric turned and saw his friend, Joseph, running towards him. He caught up and stopped, breathing hard.

"Dude, I heard about Teresa. Is she ok?"

Kenric almost snapped, but took a deep breath to calm down.

"She's in a coma. There's a procedure, but it costs 500 mil."

"Damn, dude, that sucks."

"Yeah, you think!?" Joseph stepped back.

"Chill, dude. There's got to be some way to get the dough. What about that tournament?" Kenric jerked his head up.

"What tournament?"

"Dude, the hell rock you been under? It's freaking everywhere. There's a poster right over there!" Kenric strode over and ripped it down to get a closer look.

Ultimate battles!

Epic Duels!

The time of your life!

500 million dollar grand prize!

Tickets available inside.

Kenric walked in and went straight for the counter with Joseph trailing behind.

"How much for a ticket to the Dueling Tournament?"

The fat clerk leaned forward and eyed Kenric.

"Kid, do you see this sign?" He indicated a sign over a ticket dispenser that read "SOLD OUT."

"You don't have any extras?"

"Kid, the sign says sold out. You want the last one, bring it up with that guy. He's the one who bought it." Kenric looked to where the clerk was pointing. A well dressed man was walking out. Kenric shouted out to him.

"Hey, you!"

The man turned to see who was addressing him.

"I've got things to do. What do you want?"

"Did you buy the last ticket for the Tournament?"

"Yeah."

"I want it."

The man laughed out loud.

"Well, you ain't getting it, kid. I need that money."

Kenric thought for a second.

"I'll duel you for it."

The man turned, his eyes shining.

"Will you now?"

"Yeah, winner takes the ticket."

"And why would I risk my ticket?"

Kenric faltered.

"Cause if you win, you get this!"

Joseph stepped up, showing off a card in a sleeve.

_That's a Deviljho! _Kenric thought in disbelief. And it was. The green brute wyvern was roaring at a Rathian that was in the midst of taking off.

The man eyed the card. Deviljhos were extremely rare and powerful.

"You got yourself a deal, kid."

He reached out a hand, and Kenric shook it.

"The name's Cooper, by the way. Cooper Right. I've seen you duel your friend before. Not many people use so many different decks."

"I find the variety refreshing." Kenric answered as he laid out his decks, face down. He closed his eyes, and let his hand wander. As he grasped his deck of choice, he skimmed it quickly.

_Hmmm, Tundra. This should be interesting._

They shuffled their respective decks and placed them in their disks.

"Let's duel!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

Kenric: hand,5. LP, 8000. field, empty.

Cooper: hand,5. LP,8000. field, empty.

"I'll start!" Cooper said, drawing.

Cooper: hand, 5-6

"I'll start with a Ludroth in attack mode!"

(Level 4 normal monster. ATK-1900, DEF-300)

A green lizard-like monster appeared on the field, soaked in water.

"Then I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

Cooper:hand,4. Field, attack mode Ludroth and a face-down.

"Then I'll start!"

Kenric: hand, 5-6

"I'll set one monster in defence mode, then activate Chill Factor! As long as this card remains active on my field, all monsters that don't inhabit the Tundra lose 100 attack points each End Phase. I end my turn with two face-downs!"

Kenric: hand,2. LP,8000. Field, one face-down monster, two face-downs, and one Continuous Spell card.

The Ludroth roared as the icy wind of Chill Factor lowered her attack points.

Ludroth: ATK, 1900-1800

Cooper drew. (hand, 4-5)

"I activate the field spell Flooded Forest. Now all amphibious monsters gain 300 attack and defence points!"

Ludroth: ATK, 1800-2100. DEF, 300-600.

"I summon Epioth!"

(level three effect monster. ATK-1300. DEF-600.)

"However, because Epioth is a water bound creature, he gains no bonus from Flooded Forest."

"I now prepare to attack!"

"I activate Battle Frost! This turn only, all non-Tundra monsters cannot attack!"

A circular wall of thick ice appeared around Cooper's two monsters.

Cooper grimaced. "I end my turn!"

Chill Factor took effect as the walls of ice shattered.

Ludroth: ATK, 2100-2000

Epioth: ATK, 1300-1200

Kenric drew. hand, 2-3

"Time for you to experience true cold! I flip-summon Popo!"

(level 1 effect monster. ATK, 100. DEF, 100.)

"With his effect, I can pick a spell card from my deck, and add it to my hand!"

Kenric flipped through his deck and withdrew a card.

"I activate Frostbite! For every Tundra monster on my field, I can summon another with a level equal to a monster on my side of the field. I summon another Popo! Now I overlay! I xyz summon Giggi, the Parasite!" A small grey worm with a circular mouth with teeth around it.

(Rank 1. OU-2. xyz/effect. ATK, 0. DEF, 0)

"I activate his effect! By removing one overlay unit, my Giggi can drain the attack from one of your monsters. I pick Ludroth!"

The green lizard roared as her attack was decreased. The worm grew substantially as its attack points went up.

Ludroth: ATK, 2000-0

Giggi: ATK, 0-2000

"Then I activate his other effect. By removing another overlay unit, I can summon a Tundra monster with defence points equal to or less than his attack. I summon Great Baggi from my hand!"

Giggi: OU, 1-0

Great Baggi: ATK, 2300. DEF, 1500. level 5 effect monster.

"Giggi, attack Ludroth!"

Ludroth destroyed. Cooper: LP, 8000-6000.

"Great Baggi, attack Epioth!"

Epioth destroyed. Cooper: LP, 6000-4900.

Cooper cut in.

"When my Epioth is destroyed, I can summon any level four amphibious monster from my deck! I summon another Ludroth!"

(ATK, 1900-2200. DEF, 300-600)

"Now that Great Baggi has successfully attacked, all your spell and trap cards are put to sleep, and you can't activate them for two turns!" Blue bubbles appeared over Flooded Forest and Cooper's face down.

Ludroth: ATK, 2200-1900. DEF, 600-300)

"That ends my turn!"

Chill Factor takes effect.

Ludroth: ATK, 1900-1800

Cooper gulped as he drew, then smirked at Kenric.

Cooper:hand, 4-5

"I activate Amphibious Return! This allows me to bring back the Ludroth you destroyed!"

"Then I activate the effect of Royal Ludroth from my hand! By tributing my two Ludroth, I can special summon him to the field!"

The two Ludroth dove into the water of the Forest. A huge Ludroth with a spongy mane helped erupted from the water and screeched.

(Level 7 effect monster. ATK-2500. DEF-1800)

"Attack Great Baggi!"

Great Baggi destroyed. Kenric: LP, 8000-7800.

"I set one card and end my turn!"

Chill Factor takes effect. Royal Ludroth: ATK, 2500-2400.

Kenric drew, hoping for a card to destroy the Royal Ludroth before it got out of hand.

Kenric: hand, 2-3

"I activate Wyvern Hoard! This allows me to draw two cards!"

Kenric: hand, 2-4

"I activate Poison Platter! By sacrificing my Giggi, I can summon his adult form! Gigginox, the Creeping Venom!"

The flying wyvern landed on the field amidst a purple cloud. His grey, flabby skin hung loosely from his body.

(Gigginox: Level 8 effect monster. ATK-2800. DEF-1400)

"When Gigginox is summoned, he poisons the whole field until your end phase, reducing the attack of all newly normal summoned monsters by 1000!"

"Attack Royal Ludroth!"

Royal Ludroth destroyed.

Cooper: LP, 4900-4500

"I end my turn."

Cooper laughed as he drew.

Cooper: hand, 2-3

"I'd have been more cautious if I was you. I activate the card I set last turn!

Amphibious Revenge! When you destroy an amphibious monster, I can activate this card the next standby phase. I can summon an amphibious creature exactly one level higher than the one you destroyed, as long as I pay 500 life points."

Cooper:LP, 4500-4000

"I summon the lord of the sea! Come forth, Lagiacrus, King of the Ocean!"

The water of the forest started to churn. Blue sparks crawled along the surface. Light blue eyes suddenly gleamed from the murky water. In a blink, they were rushing towards the surface.

A giant blue leviathen lept from the water, electricity dancing across its skin.

(Level 8 effect monster. ATK-3000. DEF-1000)

"And then I activate Abyssal Evolution!"

A perfect circle of dark, dark blue water formed in the otherwise green, murky water of the forest. It was impossible to see more than a couple foot in. A pair of dark blue eyes seemed to flash for an instant, then they were gone.

"As long as I don't attack with Lagiacrus for one turn, I can evolve him into Abyssal Lagiacrus next turn. And since that means I can't attack, I'll end my turn. And now your Great Baggi's effect wears off, awakening my Flooded Forest!"

Lagiacrus:ATK, 3000-3300. DEF, 1000-1300.

Chill Factor takes effect.

Lagiacrus: ATK: 3300-3200

Kenric drew, and knew the duel was over.

Kenric: hand, 3-4

"I activate my field spell, Tundra! This automatically destroys your own field spell."

The murky water of the Forest started freezing over as an ice cold blast of wind blew in. In seconds, the field was coated in snow and ice.

Lagiacrus: ATK, 3200-2900. DEF, 1300-1000.

"With Tundra on the field, all Tundra monsters can attack twice in one turn."

Cooper smirked. "Take as many attacks as you want, my monster is still stronger."

Kenric returned his smirk.

"Not once I activate this. Go, 800 Below Zero! Now all Tundra monsters gain 800 attack for one turn!"

Gigginox: ATK: 2800-3600

Cooper lost his smirk real quick.

"Oh, hell..."

"Gigginox, attack Lagiacrus!"

Lagiacrus destroyed. Cooper: LP 4000-3300.

"Now, Gigginox! End this!"

Cooper: hand, 2. LP, 0. field, 1 face-down. LOSE.

Kenric: hand, 2. LP, 7800. Field, 1 Continuous Spell card, 1 Field Spell card, 1 face-down, 1 attack position monster. WIN.

The cards on the field faded away as the duelists caught their breath. Cooper was the first to recover.

"Good duel, kid. Here, you earned it."

Cooper held out a small ticket, hardly anything distinguishing it from any other ticket. But as Kenric took it, he felt his hope rekindle. And he knew, in that moment, he was going to win, no matter who or what stood in his way.

_This is, hands down, the longest chapter I have written in my (short) fanfiction career. I'm wondering, am I super-charging the monsters a bit too much? Should I maybe tone it down a bit? Leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Ranting at the end._

Cooper panted as he sprinted through alleys and side roads to reach his destination.

He eventually stopped once he reached a shabby house on a... rather shady street. He knocked.

"Yes?" The voice that came from the other side was scratchy and unpleasant. This was intentional. No one expected someone like that could be hiding anything.

"Cooper, number 23, reporting fresh after my duel with the child."

The door opened, surprisingly with no noise. The woman on the other side was dressed badly, too. So far, no one had gone in other than people meant to be there, but the Organization had always been cautious. Cooper was lead to a closet. Pulling back the side wall, he revealed a door with a keypad. He typed in the eight digit access code he had been given.

The door slid open to reveal a steel elevator. He stepped in. The access code programmed the elevator to go to a specific floor. Cooper had only ever been given one access code. He was essential to the plan, but also easily replaced.

The door opened to reveal a large, circular room. Cooper had memorized where every little thing was. Most times he came here, he was left to wait an hour or more. This, apparently, was not one of those days.

"Report." The single word came from a shadowy figure in a chair. The voice, combined with the mask and loose cloths, made it impossible to identify the gender of the speaker. Cooper took a deep breath. He had met this person once. Second introductions were not needed. He started.

"The boy is a good duelist. I had him near on the ropes, but he squirmed out last second. He's good at that, last-minute wins. He has changed. Before, the duels were about fun for him, about entertainment. From what I've learned, he has never dueled professionally before."

"Now, though," he continued, "he's far more serious. I believe, pushed the right way, he could beat anyone alive."

"Then we must be sure to not push him that far. He is not needed to win."

"What if he makes it further than planned?" Cooper wondered. The seated figure snapped their head at him.

"Then he too shall have an accident."

Cooper swallowed around the lump in his throat. He had been groomed his whole life that guilt was pointless, and if the price was high enough, anything was acceptable. But Cooper wondered, why?

What could possibly be so important it required the endangerment of a child?

The figure suddenly turned the chair to face the wall.

"Cooper, you have been a loyal servant. I have decided to share the goal of this endeavor."

The figure pressed a few buttons on the arm of the chair. The wall lit up, revealing it to be a screen. A single card appeared on the screen. Cooper near yelped in shock. The card displayed a large serpent creature. It was Raviente, the strongest creature in all of dueling. Only one had ever made it out of production.

"This, as you no doubt have guessed, is Raviente. Extraordinarily powerful, but some claimed dangerous. I assume you've heard the incidents surrounding this card?" Cooper nodded. Some people had been hospitalized after taking a hit from the card.

"These incidents set off an investigation., led by me. We have been searching for the origin of these cards. Not the production centers or anything like that. No, we searched across the multiverse. And, recently, we found them."

Cooper almost laughed. This was mad. It was insane. Impossible.

Suddenly, another card appeared on the screen. Velicoprey. One of the first cards, and also one of the weakest.

"We discovered something quite extraordinary. You have heard theories why humans age, I take it? One theory says as our cells reproduce, they become weaker and weaker, copy of a copy, so to speak. As we traced the monsters to their home world, we discovered the same applies to them.

We went through at least 3 trillion universes searching. We don't know the exact number, however. Now apply this to our creatures. Raviente in this world does real damage to people. Multiply that by 3 trillion. The energy involved is... unlimited by our standards."

Cooper openly gaped at the figure. He had never heard such bullshit in his life.

Cooper didn't see it, but the figure smiled.

"It's clear you don't believe me. It is of no consequence. You have served your purpose. You will die, obviously, when we harness the power. That is the child's purpose, in fact, the purpose of the entire tournament. You are dismissed. You may collect your payment from the woman upstairs."

Cooper left the house, still in awe at the stupidity. Monsters, real? He looked at the large wad of cash in his hand. He smirked. He didn't care.

_so, I'm way to lazy to post full explanations of the monster effects, so if you want to know, just PM me. First duel of the tournament next chapter. I will take requests if you want a particular monster to appear, but act fast. I write, glance over my work, then post. _

_Please review!_


End file.
